idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Espio the Chameleon
Espio the Chameleon is an anthropomorphic fuchsia chameleon and member of the Chaotix who serves as ninja and spy for the Chaotix Detective Agency. History The Search for Dr. Eggman After Dr. Eggman disappeared, the Chaotix Detective Agency started looking for the doctor to bring him to justice. After finding nothing in the ruins of Imperial City, the Chaotix found Orbot and Cubot and interrogated them. The two robots however did not know anything about the doctor's whereabouts. As his computer did not tell of any escape plans, the group searched in Eggman's other bases, including the one in Mystic Jungle. In one of the bases, Espio had to avoid the detection of E-106 Eta. Eventually, the Chaotix received an anonymous tip (that was later revealed to be from Rouge the Bat) on the whereabouts of Dr. Eggman. The group finally found Eggman in a village, but it seemed that he was suffering from amnesia. He became a productive person for the residents, gaining the name of "Mr. Tinker", and he didn't remember anything about his past evil deeds. Unsure of what to do with Eggman, the Chaotix had a new dilemma: whether or not it was right to punish Eggman for his past crimes. (StH: #5) Espio was sent to bring Sonic to the village, so he could help the Chaotix to solve the problem. Along the way, the two encountered Anton and Hoverby Badniks and defeated them. After Sonic got a look at the amnesiac Eggman, the blue blur started talking with Vector and the head of the village about what to do with him until a Badnik horde consisting of more Antons, Hoverby, and one hiding Flapper approached the village. The Chaotix engaged the Badniks while Sonic confronted Eggman. Soon after Sonic joined the Chaotix to clear the area, though, he informed his friends that Eggman was terrified by his own robots. With the group believing now that Eggman was indeed a changed man, Charmy annoyed Vector with how the crocodile had doubted Eggman's change of heart. Settling afterward on leaving Eggman to his new life, Vector got ready to depart with his friends when Shadow and Rouge showed up to eliminate Eggman. (StH: #5) When Sonic and Shadow began fighting, Espio and the Chaotix planned to help Sonic, only to see that they could not keep up with them. As a result, they turned their attention to Rouge. However, Rouge revealed that she was on their side. She informed them that Shadow was already looking for Eggman and would have hurt the Chaotix if they got in his way. As such, she gave the Chaotix the anonymous tip that led them to Eggman so they would have time to verify Eggman's situation and bring in Sonic before she "helped" Shadow find Eggman. Afterward, Espio and the Chaotix tried to stop Shadow from getting to Eggman, but failed. Fortunately, Shadow had been convinced by Sonic to talk to the amnesiac Eggman first. After Eggman showed Shadow that his "Eggman Land" was but an amusement park for children, Shadow and Rouge took their leave. (StH: #6) Appearance Espio is a purple chameleon. He has a yellow horn between his two golden eyes, a ridge of three black scales going down his spine, and a coiled tail.He wears dark purple and black shoes with cuffs, white gloves with purple on the back of them, and studded bands around his wrists and ankles. Personality Espio's demeanor is serious and disciplined, and he possesses a distinct sense of wariness. He is also intelligent, wise, and soulful. As he has an excellent drive to all that he does, he is always thorough with his assignments. Additionally, he has a no-nonsense attitude and possesses a bit of an ego, which makes him elaborate on stories about his work that go nowhere in order to make his listeners understand how hard he has been working. He is also reluctant to admit his shortcomings. Espio also has a burning sense of justice, seen when he initially wanted Eggman to pay for his crimes when the doctor forgot all about his past wrongdoings. Abilities As a chameleon, Espio is able to change his color scheme to match his environment, effectively camouflaging to the point of appearing invisible. He is also a skilled ninja, which compliments his abilities to stealthily appear invisible as well as climb along any surface and stick to it. Espio is also proficient with various ninja-based weapon, specifically kunai and shuriken stars, in which he can even hit his target without looking at them. He can also attach rope on his kunai in order to use it as a grappling hook to swing around. Relationships Friends/Allies *Blaze the Cat *Chaotix Detective Agency **Chaotix ***Charmy Bee ***Vector the Crocodile *Resistance **Amy Rose **Knuckles the Echidna **Miles "Tails" Prower *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf Enemies *Eggman Empire **Badniks **Anton **Hoverby **Cubot **Dr.Eggman **Orbot **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic ****Master Overlord Background Information *Head writer Ian Flynn has revealed on Twitter that Espio's measurements are the same as those of his game counterpart. References Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anthropromorphic Animals Category:Males